1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computing, and more particularly to systems and methods for decentralized computing.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers using centralized computing and centralized storage have traditionally suffered from lack of scalability. For example, limitations in capacity and performance can greatly limit the effectiveness of data centers. Capacity problems include the difficulty of adding server capacity to accommodate increased demand. Although additional servers can usually be added to a data center, adding servers increases the total cost of ownership of the data center which may include increased costs of space, heat dissipation, and energy consumption.
In one example, data centers may act as application servers or webservers. As the numbers of users grow, increased demands are placed on network bandwidth as well as processor performance. One solution is to add additional servers or blades, however, this increases costs including at least those costs described above.
To solve these problems, some organizations choose to configure each computer manually. An IT department may configure each computer by hand and may push updates over a network to individual computers. However, as the numbers of users grow, the number of programs that require updates and patches also grow. Managing, organizing, and pushing the updates and patches places strenuous demands on network bandwidth and processor power and is not cost effective for enterprises.
To solve some of these problems, some organizations have limited the number and type of applications allowed on a computer. In this model, the user has no control over the machine and is not allowed to personalize the machine with applications or settings that are different from another user. As a result, users are unable, to customize workspaces, add applications, or change settings which may make them more efficient.